


[Art] There is One Impostor Among Us

by firelord65



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pumpkin carving, White acting kinda Sus, pumpkin painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Carved and painted pumpkin as one of the kill screens!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	[Art] There is One Impostor Among Us




End file.
